Mascarada
by Chocobollo
Summary: "No necesitas esa máscara ahora" se quejó. "Para algunas personas la actuación no empieza cuando se ponen la máscara, sino cuando se la quitan" sonrió el vigilante. One-shot


Se le había hecho muy tarde y Stanley insistió en acompañarle a su casa, pero a él le pareció una estupidez. En aquel pueblo de montaña nunca pasaba nada malo.

Hasta esa noche…

"Eh, oye, tú!" le llamaron por detrás cuando pasaba por una calle poco iluminada. Kyle se giró de reojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir a dos hombres siguiéndole.

Contuvo la respiración y aceleró el paso, pero ellos también.

"Espera, monada!" exclamó el otro cogiéndole del brazo.

"Suéltame!" se defendió. El hombre le agarró con más fuerza.

"Joder, pero si es un tio… Qué decepción." Rió su captor.

"Bueno, al menos invitará algunas birras más mientras esperamos al jefe. Cuanto llevas encima, mocoso?" dijo el otro registrándole los bolsillos. Kyle fue a gritar, pero el que le tenia cogido le tapó la boca. Intentó soltarse a base de patadas y golpes, pero el otro le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dobló en dos "No nos jodas más, niño! Vas a darnos todo lo que tienes ahora mismo!"

La sangre se le heló cuando vio que sacaba una navaja y aterrado cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Todo pasó muy deprisa…

Escuchó un fuerte golpe y cuando volvió a mirar vio a su asaltante en el suelo. Una capa oscura pasó volando por su lado y tras el sonido de otro golpe la presión que le sujetaba desapareció.

"Pero qué…" empezó alejándose todo lo que podía de la oscuridad, bajo una farola de luz. Su salvador permaneció de espaldas a él, mientras se sacaba un móvil de la funda de su cinturón.

"Señor comisario. Los he encontrado. Están en la calle…"

Kyle parpadeó al escuchar aquella voz agria. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

"Mysterion…"

El aludido se giró hacia él, mostrando su máscara bajo la luz.

"No debiste coger ese camino, Kyle…" habló. El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, todavía en estado de shock, y Mysterion se acercó hacia él y se agachó a ayudarle. "Siento haber tardado. Los había perdido de vista." Ambos miraron hacia los hombres inconscientes.

"Qui-quienes son?"

"Miembros de una banda callejera que se ha instalado en South Park por una razón que aun desconocemos. La policía los está investigando y cuentan con mi ayuda."

El sonido de sirenas se hizo con el callejón. Mysterion se tapó el rostro molesto por las luces de los coches y se puso en pie arrastrando a Kyle con él.

"Vámonos de aquí."

Antes de que el pelirrojo quisiera darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo a aquel desconocido una vez más. Le llevó por las calles más solitarias, pero sin detenerse un momento, hasta su casa.

"Será mejor que te tomes una infusión para los nervios y te acuestes, Kyle." Le dijo, dejándolo bajo la puerta de su casa.

"Oye, no te comportes como mi madre! Tengo preguntas!" se quejó él.

"No esta noche. Necesitas descansar." Se despidió el héroe. Salió corriendo segundos antes de que Sheila Broflovski abriese la puerta.

"Kyle! Qué hacía ahí?" exclamó su madre. Su hijo permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la nada. "Kyle?"

….

Cenó con normalidad y charló un rato con sus padres. Después cogió el periódico del día para informarse mejor de la situación de aquellos vándalos, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no se mencionaba la ayuda de Mysterion.

Se dio una ducha y subió a su habitación. No fue hasta que estuvo tumbado en su cama cuando los recuerdos y los nervios empezaron a invadirle. Se arropó hasta arriba sin dejar de temblar al recordar los momentos de pánico y las lágrimas que había contenido por el susto salieron silenciosas.

Era incapaz de dormir, pensando en que al día siguiente vería en su clase a su salvador y no sería capaz de reconocerlo.

…..

"Buenos días" bostezó Clyde entrando en la clase.

"Sigues acostándote tarde?" le preguntó Stan alzando una ceja.

"Que quieres que te diga, el Bio-Shock 2 para la x-Box vale la pena" sonrió el castaño, tomando asiento en su sitio. Algunos rieron, pero Kyle permaneció con la mirada perdida.

"Estás bien, tio?" dijo su mejor amigo sentándose a su lado. "Tienes mala cara…"

"Tú sabías que había una banda de ladrones por el pueblo?" empezó él con preocupación. La cara de Marsh cambió al momento y se tornó seria.

"Algo he oído…" murmuró. "Por eso te quise acompañar a casa anoche." Kyle le sonrió para restarle importancia y empezó a abrir sus libros. "Seguro que no hay nada que quieras contarme?" siguió su amigo.

Kyle suspiró. No podía contar a nadie que había visto a Mysterion, porque el cotilleo de su identidad volvería a surgir. Además, Stan era un posible candidato a Mysterion… Si hablaba con él sobre su héroe y resultaba ser Stan, parecería idiota.

"Nada. Solo estaba preocupado por esos rumores y no he dormido bien."

Al decir aquellas palabras miró por instinto a Clyde. Llevaba días llegando a clase medio dormido y Mysterion pasaba la noche en las calles… Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar así. Tenia que separar a Mysterion de sus amigos o se volvería loco.

….

"Kenny, estás enfermo?" bromeó Cartman en la cola del comedor al ver que McKormick se llenaba su bandeja de cosas sanas y lights.

"Necesito mantenerme en forma." Bromeó el rubio sospesando una manzana. Vio que Kyle le miraba con atención ante aquellas palabras y se la lanzó. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y la cogió por poco. "Alegra esa cara, tío, hoy estás muy raro!"

"Él es raro por naturaleza." Se burló Cartman dándole un pequeño empujón.

"Y tú eres idiota por naturaleza." Se quejó Kyle rodando los ojos y cogiendo una bandeja cuando llegó su turno.

Se sirvió y fue a reunirse a la mesa con sus tres amigos cuando piso un poco de salsa del suelo y resbaló, siendo frenado por Craig, que consiguió sostener su propia bandeja con una mano para ayudar a Kyle con la otra.

"Ten más cuidado, Kyle." Le advirtió con enfado. Kyle le sonrió con ironía y siguió andando.

….

El día transcurrió con normalidad y el pelirrojo volvió a casa acompañado por sus amigos.

Esa noche se acostó a su hora y esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos para abrir su ventana. Sabía que aquello seria una tontería, pero tenia que hacerlo. Quería respuestas y las quería ya. Lo que no quería era volver a obsesionarse con una ilusión, igual que le pasó hacia tantos años. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Mysterion fue el primer chico por el que sintió algo… no tenia derecho a reaparecer en su vida ahora y volver a llenarle la cabeza de fantasía sin darle aunque fuese una explicación.

Tomó aire mientras recordaba aquellos momentos y se asomó.

"Mysterion?" murmuró. Qué estupidez. El vigilante podría estar en cualquier parte del pueblo en aquel momento. Por qué narices iba a estar allí, cuando él estaba en su casa supuestamente a salvo de peligros?

"Kyle…" se sobresaltó y se giró. Mysterion le observaba desde la rama de un árbol cercano a la ventana. "Deberías dormir. Esta mañana parecías distante."

"Como lo sabes?" probó el pelirrojo.

"Puede que te haya observado desde mi sitio en clase. O puede que haya estado presente cuando hablaban contigo y preguntaban. Puede que te haya preguntado yo directamente." Sonrió él.

"No vas a darme ninguna pista, verdad?" bufó Broflovski sentándose en la cama. Aunque aquello le asqueaba, reconocía que estaba encantado de poder hablar de nuevo con él.

"Sabes que pienso que eres el chico más listo de la clase. Me gusta verte pensar tanto." contestó el vigilante.

"No quiero pensar. Quiero respuestas directamente de tu boca." Exigió Kyle frunciendo el ceño. "Entra en la habitación, vamos a hablar."

"No. Es demasiado arriesgado para mí y podrían necesitarme en otro sitio."

"Vale." El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se levantó de nuevo, encarándose en la ventana y subiendo al alféizar. "Saldré yo."

"No, es peligroso!" se apuró Mysterion. Kyle le miró con determinación y siguió adelante. "Está bien, no sigas, yo entraré!" se hizo a un lado para que pasara y cuando le tuvo delante le miró con severidad. "No debiste hacer eso. Eras tan obstinado…"

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco con nerviosismo al ver que se sentaba en su cama y entrelazaba los dedos.

"Intentaré contestar a todo lo que me preguntes, pero si no puedo, tendrás que aguantarte." Sentenció. Kyle se sentó a su lado y subió las piernas al colchón, rodeándoselas con las manos.

"Por qué has decidido volver?" empezó.

"Ya te lo dije. Hay una nueva banda que…"

"No es la primera vez en todos estos años que se ve vandalismo por South Park y no volvías." Le cortó. Mysterion le miró con seriedad "Por qué ahora?"

El vigilante pareció pensar un poco si debía contestar y finalmente suspiró.

"Se rumorea que es una banda anti-semita, Kyle." Murmuró. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el dato. "Y no están aquí por casualidad. Van detrás de Gerald Broflovski." Su rostro se ensombreció. "No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si hubiesen sabido anoche que tenían delante al primogénito de una familia judía."

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo. Se abrazó a si mismo, mientras dejaba la mirada perdida.

"No te asustes, ahora que tenemos a los primeros, pronto acabarán todos entre rejas."Kyle le miró aterrado y él le puso una mano en el hombro. "Tranquilo. La policía está siguiendo los pasos de tus padres y a partir de ahora yo estaré todas las noches por aquí."

Kyle asintió despacio y vio como Mysterion apartaba rápidamente la mano que le había puesto encima y apartaba la mirada.

"Entonces… no has vuelto para ayudar a la humanidad…" siguió con voz temblorosa, mezcla del miedo y la emoción de tenerle. "Sino para protegerme a mi…"

"No podía dejar que te pasase nada…" murmuró el otro. El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración y se acercó a él.

"Quien eres?" preguntó intentando escudriñar bajo la máscara. Mysterion le miró de nuevo.

"No puedo decírtelo." Sentenció con voz ronca.

"Pero por qué no?" se ofuscó Kyle.

Mysterion le cogió de la nuca y lo besó de repente. Él no se resistió, porque lo deseaba de igual manera y se abrazó a su cuello. Poco a poco se tumbaron en la cama, donde siguieron besándose con pasión. Kyle subió una mano para quitarle la capucha a su amante, pero él le cogió de la muñeca al momento y lo miró con severidad. Kyle estudió aquellos ojos, pero había visto a muchos de sus compañeros mirarle así en algún momento.

"No necesitas esa máscara ahora." Se quejó.

"Para algunas personas la actuación no empieza cuando se ponen la máscara, sino cuando se la quitan" sonrió un poco el vigilante. "Solo me puedo acercar a ti de esta manera siendo Mysterion. Con mi verdadera identidad tengo que conformarme siendo un amigo más."

"O sea, que seas quien seas, eres un cobarde en temas de amor." Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Simplemente no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto me importas hasta que no he visto que corrías peligro de verdad… No estamos hablando de un neo-nazi idiota como Cartman, estamos hablando de racismo auténtico." Le acarició el pelo con suavidad. "No estoy dispuesto a permitírselo"

Kyle apretó los labios. Las palabras de su amante le habían asustado más, pero no quería decírselo.

"Cuando les patees el culo a esos bastardos, te quitarás la máscara." Dijo. Y no era una pregunta. Mysterion asintió lentamente y volvió a besarle.

…

Los siguientes días pasaron fugaces y llenos de adrenalina para Kyle. Por el día, compartía clase con todos sus compañeros y por la noche se encontraba con el vigilante. No contó nada a nadie, ni sobre Mysterion ni sobre el peligro que corría. Miraba a todos sus amigos atentamente, intentando descubrir algún sonrojo en uno de ellos o alguna mirada fugaz, pero fuese quien fuese su amante, era muy buen actor.

La tercera noche, llamaron a su ventana como siempre y sonriendo se levantó a abrirla. Su rostro cambió al ver la cara que traía Mysterion.

"Qué ha pasado?" se preocupó.

"Tu padre ha ido a la comisaria esta mañana a poner una denuncia." Explicó el otro mientras entraba lentamente."Le piden una cantidad desmesurada de dinero bajo la amenaza de matar a su familia." El pelirrojo sintió como se le enfriaba la cara. "Nos equivocamos. No quieren agrediros, sino sobornaros."

"Pero…nosotros no tenemos ninguna fortuna…" balbuceó Kyle.

"Le han dado tres días para conseguirlo, pero ese no es el caso." Siguió Mysterion. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego le ayudó a sentarse. Después se arrodilló delante de él.

"Saben que les estamos siguiendo y no quieren juegos." Suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos. "Han pedido que sea el hijo mayor el que se reúna con ellos con el dinero."

Por un instante Kyle creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir. Tenia que presentarse con un maletín lleno de dinero delante de unos anti-semitas…armados, como él ya había descubierto.

"Por qué mi padre no me ha dicho nada?" murmuró empezando a temblar.

"No se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni a tu madre siquiera. No quiere que hagáis locuras." Mysterion le cogió las manos entre las suyas, pero los temblores de Kyle aumentaban por momentos.

"Y qué… se supone que voy a hacer?" sollozó. El vigilante se puso en pie.

"Tú no vas a hacer nada. Ya he contactado con la policía." El pelirrojo le miró sin entender. "Una vez te hiciste pasar por Mysterion para ayudarme. Ahora yo me haré pasar por Kyle Broflovski."

"No!" exclamó Kyle poniéndose en pie. Se mordió la lengua al momento recordando que todos estaban durmiendo. Aunque ahora dudaba mucho que su padre estuviese conciliando el sueño… "No…" volvió a susurrar.

"Es mi deber. Soy tu vigilante, recuerdas?" sonrió vagamente Mysterion. Kyle abrió la boca para rechistar, pero un suave pitido le interrumpió. El otro se sacó un busca del cinturón y leyó el mensaje. "Tengo que irme. Me necesitan en comisaria." Se giró para saltar por la ventana.

"No!" repitió el pelirrojo cogiéndole de la capa." Por favor, no me dejes solo ahora!" rogó. Mysterion le cogió de la barbilla y le besó con pasión.

"Nunca estás solo, Kyle…" murmuró a su oído antes de saltar.

…

Aunque habian intentado que fuese un asunto privado, la gente de la ciudad empezaba a rumorear que Gerald Broflovski estaba en apuros. Kyle no pudo salir de su casa durante esos dos días de espera amarga. La policía se lo había prohibido porque si la banda le seguía la pista y veía su verdadero aspecto no dudarían en matar al cebo el día del intercambio. Evidentemente tuvieron que contárselo todo a Sheila y a Ike, cuando un grupo de profesionales llegó a la casa para pincharles el teléfono, hacer acuerdos con la familia y darles apoyo. Según los especialistas, estaban acostumbrados a desmantelar ese tipo de negocio sucio y nunca salía mal. Pero a Kyle lo que más le preocupaba era que Mysterion estuviese en medio.

Su madre no dejó de llorar el primer día, poniéndolo más nervioso que nunca. Mysterion no fue a verle tampoco, pero él estaba seguro que seguía ahí fuera. Aun así, era imposible dormir. Cartman le mandó un mensaje preguntándole porqué no iba a las clases y tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que estaba enfermo.

Al día siguiente le llegaron más mensajes. Stan , Kenny, Wendy… Hasta toda la banda de Craig… Todos estaban preocupados porque sus madres no les dejaban ir a verle. Kyle pensó que la policía les habría informado.

Por fin, la última noche antes del cambio, el pelirrojo consiguió dormir un poco, vencido por el cansancio de aquella larga espera.

Pero entonces una piedra golpeó contra su ventana.

"Mysterion!" exclamó levantándose de golpe al ver al vigilante otra vez en la rama del árbol. Cuando le abrió se deslizó hacia dentro. "Estaba muy preocupado, idiota!" se quejó antes de besarle.

"He tenido que entrenarme mucho con el plan gancho, lo siento." Se disculpó él. Soltó una pequeña risita. "No voy a negarte que me asusta la idea de que salga mal, pero…"le miró con intensidad. "No quiero perderte. He estado cerca de ti toda mi vida."

Kyle tenia el estómago revuelto por aquellas palabras, pero consiguió tranquilizarse por él.

"Cuanto de cerca?" sugirió. Mysterion alzó una ceja.

"Puede que haya estado a tu lado siempre, o puede que solo te haya…"

"Oh, déjalo ya!" se quejó el pelirrojo volviendo a besarle.

El vigilante le abrazó con fuerza y lo estampó contra la ventana. Kyle se sorprendió de la hambrienta pasión que le estaba dedicando su amante aquella noche. Mysterion empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pijama y el pelirrojo se apartó un poco, temiendo ya lo peor. Aquello no era propio de él, que siempre le trataba como si fuese una pieza de cristal.

"Po-por qué ahora?" preguntó temeroso mientras el otro le besaba el cuello. Mysterion se apretó contra él antes de contestarle en un susurro.

"Porque mañana podría estar muerto."

Kyle dejó la mirada perdida, aunque se dejó llevar. Pero aquello no era muy alentador…

De repente el vigilante se separó de él y le tendió un pañuelo oscuro. Kyle lo miró sin entender.

"Si vamos a seguir adelante, tendrás que taparte los ojos." Inquirió el otro. El pelirrojo fue a rechistar, pero lentamente cogió el pañuelo y se cubrió la vista. No necesitaba saber quien era en aquel momento. Necesitaba a Mysterion. Era Mysterion quien iba a darlo todo por él ahora y no quería pensar en ningún otro mientras durase aquella primera vez. Quería a su héroe.

Kyle esperó mientras escuchaba como su amante se desenmascaraba. Notó sus labios posarse otra vez sobre su cuello y un escalofrío le llenó de placer. El siguiente beso fue en los labios mientras sus manos le desvestían lentamente y le arrastraba hasta la cama. El pelirrojo subió las manos, dispuesto a tocarle el cabello, pero pronto se arrepintió.

No quería pistas. Quería sentirlo.

Y lo sintió.

Sintió las manos de Mysterion recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo; sintió su respiración contra sus oídos; le sintió dentro de él.

Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron durante aquel largo rato, dándole una tregua al placer.

…..

Cuando Kyle abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente evidentemente se encontraba solo. En su mesilla había un papel escrito y lo cogió al instante.

'_Te quiero. _

_M.'_

Se quedó un rato tumbado, boca arriba. No sonrió.

Aquello podía ser claramente una despedida.

…..

….

…

"_Ultimas noticias del día. Un chico ha sido agredido brutalmente en lo que la policía ha informado como una operación de captura para una conocida banda extranjera anti-semita dedicada a los sobornos a familias judías. El joven de 17 años era un aliado de la policía local de South Park y se ha confirmado que se trababa nuevamente del conocido Mysterion. El joven se encuentra ahora hospitalizado y con…." _

…..

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el hospital. La entrada principal estaba llena de periodistas, pero empezó a empujarlos a todos.

"Kyle! Dios Santo!" se escandalizó su madre que estaba junto a su padre contestando a algunas preguntas sobre la amenaza.

"Kyle Broflovski? Como se sintió cuando supo lo que le estaba pasando a su padre?" empezó uno de los periodistas al verle.

Él no hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia el mostrador.

"En qué habitación está Mysterion?" preguntó con brusquedad, asustando a la recepcionista.

"Perdon?" dijo ella. Luego asintió mientras removía sus papeles. "Ah! Te refieres a…"

"No me diga el nombre!" gritó Kyle tapándose los oídos. Ella le miró alucinada y luego sonrió un poco.

"Cuarta planta, habitación 455."

Las voces de los periodistas le siguieron escaleras hacia arriba.

"Kyle!" oyó a uno de sus amigos desde la sala de espera. Él corrió más deprisa para no prestar atención a la voz.

Por fin llegó y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, empezando a jadear por la carrera. La pared del baño de la habitación cubría una parte de la estancia desde aquel ángulo y solo veía a Mysterion de rodillas para abajo, arropado en la cama.

"Se supone que esto es un hospital y hay que guardar silencio, no gritar por todas partes." Murmuró el convaleciente. Kyle cerró la puerta, pero estaba tan aterrorizado de lo que podía ver que no se movió.

"Cuéntame que pasó." Pidió con un hilo de voz.

"Fuimos a un aparcamiento solitario. Yo llevaba el maletín con el dinero falso, pero cuando llegué hasta ellos intentaron meterme en su furgoneta. Conseguí dominar a tres, pero otro salió de la nada y entonces me acuchilló en las costillas. El comisario ordenó ayuda, pero me cogieron y me pusieron la navaja en la garganta. Yo les pedí a los nuestros que disparasen, pero se negaban, así que tuve que rezar para que saliese bien mi última jugada. Cerré los ojos y le di un cabezazo al que me tenia sujeto. Como los demás se despistaron conseguí tirarme al suelo y entonces la policía abrió fuego." hizo una pequeña pausa y luego siguió."Mataron a uno y les dieron la oportunidad de entregarse a los demás."

"En las costillas…" murmuró Kyle temblando de nuevo.

"Estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo…" soltó un suspiro. "Perdí mucha sangre. Pero ahora tú estás a salvo y eso es lo que importa."

"Podrías haber muerto." Empezó a llorar el pelirrojo.

"Pero tú seguirías estando a salvo." Sentenció Mysterion.

"Qué va a pasar ahora?" quiso saber Kyle, apoyándose en la puerta para no caerse de lo débil que se sentía.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que Mysterion habló de nuevo.

"Ser un superhéroe empezó como un juego hace muchos años, pero cuando creces te das cuenta de que no lo es… Yo no tengo super poderes ni nada parecido. Ha sido un placer poder proteger a la persona que más me importa, pero… Se acabó. Quiero llevar una vida normal a tu lado, si me eliges como pareja."

"Hace tiempo que te elegí." dijo Kyle. Vio como el vigilante se incorporaba un poco para quedarse sentado.

"Mysterion se quita la máscara para siempre, Kyle." Anunció.

El pelirrojo contuvo el aliento y se acercó lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez dio un pequeño respingo. El otro le miró algo asustado, temiendo haberle decepcionado.

Pero Kyle sonrió lentamente.

"Así que eras tú…" murmuró corriendo hacia la cama. Mysterion sonrió y le abrazó y los dos se fundieron en un beso muy significativo para ambos.

… The End…

Holash nuevamente! Pausita en La Feria para este one-shote que llevada días pensando XD

Ahora que la identidad de Mysterion queda casi desvelada en el 14x11 no tiene mucho sentido poner a tantos candidatos como he puesto. Pero yo tenia la ilusión y para mi, quien creía que era Mysterion, seguirá siéndolo!

Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado^^

Gracias por leer!

**South Park no es mio**


End file.
